Nossa História
by Deh Fernandes
Summary: Não vá! Eu te amo, fique! Zero X Yuki.


Há quatro anos ele veio para cá

Há quatro anos ele veio para cá. Lembro como se fosse ontem. Meu pai, o diretor Cross falou que a família dele havia sido atacada por um vampiro mal. Ele estava todo ensangüentado. Eu o ajudei a se limpar. Comecei a tratá-lo como se fosse o meu irmãozinho menor.

Não faz muito tempo, que descobri que ele é um vampiro, e que não iria demorar muito para que ele virasse um classe E. Entretanto, não tive medo dele. Ele ainda era a mesma pessoa, apenas se caracterizou pelo gosto de sangue dele. Não tive medo, e ofereci meu sangue a ele, apenas para vê-lo bem.

Agora estou aqui, chorando e vendo ele partir.

- Zero, não se vá, fique!

-Aqui não é meu lugar, Yuki. Você é a pessoa que devia estar mais ciente disso. – Seu jeito... Continuava frio e de costas para mim.

- Zero, você pode ficar aqui. Eu irei continuar te ajudando... Mas, por favor, fique! Não me deixe...

- Yuki, eu já fiz essa pergunta, porém, você não me respondeu. –Agora, ele está virado de frente para mim. O que eu significo para você?

- E-eu te amo, Zero. - Nossa, eu queria dizer isto há muito tempo.

- Você... Você me ama, Yuki- Ele estava muito próximo de mim. Parecia surpreso e eu estava escutando o seu coração.

- Sim, Zero... Eu te amo. - Eu estava de cabeça baixa.

- Yuki... - Ele levantou o meu rosto pelo queixo, e os nossos olhos se encontraram. Tristeza, angústia, drama era o que eu via nos olhos dele. A nossa distância diminuiu quando ele se curvou, puxou meu queijo e me beijou. O meu primeiro beijo. Um beijo calmo. Zero pegou na minha cintura e eu, não resisti e coloquei as minhas mãos atrás do pescoço dele. Terminamos o nosso beijo de uma forma calma. Ele estava com um brilho diferente nos olhos. Um brilho, o qual eu nunca tinha visto.

- Yuki... – Ele agora brincava com os meus cabelos- Sua existência para mim não é nada pequena. - Ele se virou e foi andando em direção a saída.

- Zero, não vá! Fique! – Minhas pernas não queriam se movimentar. Eu chorava cada vez mais. – Zero!- Quando as minhas pernas conseguiram se movimentar, senti alguém me puxando para trás, tapando os meus olhos e tudo ficou preto...

-xx-xx-xx-

On-onde estou? Abro os meus olhos e vejo o teto acima de mim. Reconheço este lugar, o dormitório da lua, mas agora me lembro de tudo, onde está Zero?

- Zero! – Levanto rápido, sentando no local que há pouco, eu estava adormecida.

- Fique calma. – Disse uma voz calma ao meu lado. Viro minha cabeça em direção a voz, e vejo que era a pessoa que salvou a minha vida há 10 anos, ele que devia toda a minha vida.

- Kaname-sempai... E Zero? Cadê ele?

- Yuki, ele se foi- Kaname-sempai olhou para mim e começou a acariciar os meus cabelos- Você tem que entender, aqui não era o lugar dele. Ele não poderia colocar o colégio em risco.

- Mas, Kaname-sempai... - Eu estava chorando.

- Yuki, você sabia que isso iria acontecer- Kaname-sempai acariciava o meu rosto- Será o melhor para ele.

- Si-sim, Kaname-sempai- Apesar de o meu coração renegar isso, e as minhas lágrimas continuarem a cair, eu já sabia disso, e como Zero disse, eu era a pessoa que maia entedia ele. Eu já sei que ele irá ficar bem.

-xx-xx-xx-

**5 meses depois.**

A minha roupa preta, as minhas lágrimas que caiam no chão e se misturavam com a água da chuva que estava caindo, uma rosa vermelha e um túmulo na minha frente. Zero estava morto. A notícia veio à tona no Colégio Cross, mas o período diurno não sabia o porquê, apenas o noturno e eu. Zero virou um classe E, porém em pouco tempo, o clã dos caçadores o encontraram e o mataram.

Colocando a rosa no túmulo dele, relembrei dos momentos que tive com ele. Tanto os ruins, quanto os bons. Olhei para o céu... Estava parando de chover... Virei de costas, e fui embora em direção ao Colégio Cross. Zero deve estar bem agora... Sem precisar de sangue, de pastilhas para "viver".

Será uma caminhada nova... Para nós dois.

_Nyaaa, primeira fic de Vampire Knight! \o/_

_Gomen se eu cometi alguns erros! ._

_Reviews sempre são bem vindos, oka? _

_Me mandem... T.T_

_Apeenas isso!_

_OFF: Emeks-kun, tee amoo!_

_Jah neh! o/_


End file.
